


Thank you

by twolivze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twolivze/pseuds/twolivze
Summary: He's alone, floating in the middle of what remain of their spaceship. He's waiting for death. How long has he been here ? Why has he still a spark of hope ?
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Loki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> This is my first one-shot here, I don't really know what I'm doing to be quite honest haha, but it's time for me to step out of the shadows !  
> Have in mind that English isn't my first language, so pardon me if I made any mistakes <3  
> Enjoy !

Loki always wanted to be like everyone else. He wanted to be appreciated by his father, he wanted to prove himself. And he has all to succeed : he was smart, strong, a fast learner, powerful. And yet, he never was at the same scale as his brother. He has nothing against him, no, even if he never shows it, he absolutely loves Thor. But he will never be his equal, like he always desired. Odin's heart had made his choice since the beginning of their lives. He hated his father. He lied to him, he never showed an ounce of love, he didn't understand him. To escape him, he even tried to fall off the rainbow bridge. He managed to survive, but at what cost ? And now, right before he died again, he called himself Odinson. Has he forgave him ? No. Was it out of pity ? Maybe. Or perhaps it was to feel nearer to Thor again. But why was he thinking about all of this, while he was dying ? Yes, he manages to survive the strangling of Thanos, but now, he was floating in the middle of space, away from his brother, who was saved by a small spaceship some minutes ago. Or hours ago ? He was glad Thor was safe, but now, he was once again afraid for him. Was it the real end this time ? Surely. But it was so scary to die here alone… What can he do apart from waiting to go to Valhalla ? If he ever goes there. After all, did he really redeem himself ? He surely saved a lot of people by destroying their home, he fought well and bravely with his brother and his two friends of his. But also… Because of him, nearly everyone was dead, so he did all of that for nothing. Because of him, they were tracked by the mad titan, Thanos. Because of him, Heimdall died, as did many people too. Because of him, Thor was in the hands of strangers. Because of him, Thanos would end half of the population of the galaxy. Because of him. 

If he could have done it, Loki would have cried right now. But he was still floating in space, waiting for his own death. His eyes closed, not feeling anything, he was still thinking a lot. He would never admit it out loud, not that he can do that, but he was more afraid than anything. His lungs burnt him so much now, the end was near. Now, why did he not hear his intern voice anymore ? Why could he not think… 

It was weird, because it was as if he was transported by light speed through the universe. Where was he heading to ? Suddenly, he observed that he could breathe. No, that's not how it works ! He should be dead, right ? Did he really survive again ? But, once again, how ? Many questions popped in his head, so much that he didn't even remark that he could think once more. When he could feel again, the floor under his back was hurting him, but something soft let his head rest peacefully. He tried to move unsuccessfully, then a moist towel was placed on his forehead. He frowned, not actually liking the cold feeling, remembering the freezing emptiness of the space. But this seems to be so distant… How long has he been out ? When he tried to move another time, his bones cracked, hurting him. He finally opened his eyes, observing with horror the face of someone he knew way too well, Tony. Although he doesn’t look like he was in an olympic shape, waking up and seeing him wasn’t his best ideal. Watching his expression, Stark let out a laugh, and backed away from him. Beside the man of iron, two women were there, looking straight through his soul. 

“Am I dead ? Is this how I will be tormented in my afterlife ?

-What do you talk about ?”

One of the women, the most human one, asked him. He wanted to stand up and run, but his muscles were still sore. And where was he ? 

“Reply to my question. Am I dead ? And where are we ? Is this a spaceship ? Who are you ?

-You surely talk a lot for someone who nearly died. How are you not breathless yet ?

-Well, I'm… a God ?

-Good for you."

He didn’t know her for long, but he already hated her for sure. He would not trust her. Definitely not. 

“She saved you, Reindeer Games. You were floating in space, your body decomposing itself… You are surely not good-looking right now. But still you are in a rather great shape, for someone being alone for so long.

-Wha-

-Something like magic was protecting you. I couldn’t identify it, and it disappeared as soon as I touched you. I needed to put you safe as quickly as possible, and then I found these two, who were also floating in space for your record, Tony. But, you seemed to be there for quite a long time.

-You literally said I couldn't breathe ! How could I have survived then ?

-Yes, that's what I thought when I first saw you ! You were in hibernation mode or something. I don't know. It was weird.

-Then how could I be alive ?

-Like I said, a sort of magic was protecting you. You don't know anyone with magic ? Someone who could have protected you ?

-Me.

-And apart from you ?”

He took a break, breathing hard, and releasing it slowly. He looked at her in the eyes.

“I don't know anyone alive doing magic.

-Well then, maybe angels want you by their side."

She left right then and there, Nebula and Tony looking at each other with confusion. Before she was out of sight, Loki noticed the droplets of water on her hand, and he moved his to remove the towel on his head, which was still wet. After a moment of consideration, he tried standing up again, and he succeeded. Iron Man was watching him with a little smirk, which he didn’t understand. He cocked his head to the side, lost, and the man simply shrugged. Suddenly the ship was shaking. The blue woman ran to look through the windows.

“We’re moving.

-Yeah I think we get that actually. But how ? asked Tony in disbelief.

-Where is the other woman ? She is the one who brought me there, right ? Is she powerful enough to move that thing ?

-I don’t know, we just met her.”

But they were travelling at a good speed. After some time, a blue planet came in view. 

“Is that Midgard ?

-I think so, Reindeer Games.

-Stop calling me that, Stark.

-Okay, I will continue. Anyway, we're rather near the floor, and we don't slow down… Does she want to kill us all ?

-You are exaggerating.

-Excuse-me to be scared !

-Apologies accepted."

The man just rolled his eyes and walked away from the god. He let out a laugh. Maybe being alive was cool, after all. And maybe he could see his brother again, on Earth. Secretly, he hoped so. 

The ship finally landed, without harm done. Tony was still pretty shaken, but he exited first. Outside, Steve was here, catching the man of iron. They all looked so exhausted, they didn't even notice that he wasn't alone. A raccoon came to see Nebula, but Loki remained alone, watching. He felt out of place, this was not where he should be. Earth hates him. So why was he hoping to be welcomed ? The woman of earlier noticed his sad face, and joined him while he was walking away.

"You know, I don't think people would be happy to see you left. 

-It's better like that. Nobody waits for me. 

-I am. I just came to talk to you.

-That's… appreciated. Thank you.

-You know, for someone who's described as having a lot of sass, you sure bear a lot of dark thoughts.

-How do you know that ?

-Your eyes tell a lot of things. And you're clearly not the one Stark told me about. You rather look like a puppy right now, not a massive murderer.

-Ha, Stark."

Loki adverts his gaze to the stars. He sighed, then jumped a little when he felt something new. The woman was holding his hand.

"I talked to Steve about you. He said that there is someone who would love to meet you… again."

Hopeful, he looks at her with teary eyes. She simply smiled, gave his hand a final squeeze, and let go. She headed back to the group, but stopped when she heard the Asgardian calling her.

"I don't even know your name !"

She turned around, still facing him with a friendly expression.

"Carol. My name is Carol.

-Then thank you, Lady Carol."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> All opinions are good to take, and I would love to hear from you!  
> Oh and also, you can find me on twitter @cxptainloki :)


End file.
